Wynonna Earp (Wayhaught) Prompts
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Just a collection of Wayhaught prompt fulfillments from Tumblr and elsewhere. Thought I should just put them all in one place! Rating upped to M!
1. Chapter 1

**Tumblr Prompt - Omg it's 3 AM and I have an extra fluffy prompt for you: Nicole and Wave are married and have an almost 1 year old baby and Waverly is getting home from work and sees Nicole (who had the day off) and their daughter playing and Nicole is being so fucking cute being the cutest mom in the world and she is watching them and her heart is melting and Nicole finally sees her and they both greet Waverly with an attack of kisses and wow this will probably kill me and my poor gay heart**

 **I tweaked it a little! Hope you don't mind! Thanks for the prompt! It was quite enjoyable to write!**

It was nearly dark out as Waverly drove toward her home; the sun had been setting earlier and earlier as the days passed, and now it was barely 8pm before the sun began to sink over the horizon. The drive was familiar; second nature, really, and she took the time to think and ponder; mind wandering as she took a moment to contemplate life. It was a quiet moment, a rare occurrence these days, and she reveled in the peace of reflection.

If you had told Waverly Haught ten years ago that this is where she would be today, she would have laughed in your face and called you an idiot.

Ten years ago, she would have told you exactly what her future looked like.

She would marry Champ; because as everyone kept telling her, he was the only one in town crazy enough to date an Earp. They would have a handful of kids, because although Waverly was fine with just one, Champ made it no secret that he wanted lots of kids. He wouldn't actually help with the kids any, but at least the Hardy line was perpetuated.

He would stay out too late and hang out with too many women, and she wouldn't say anything; because, well, it was a small town and it's not like she had a lot of options. And so she put up with him, for the kids, or at least that's what she would tell herself.

She would work at Shorty's, because it was easy, and expected.

She would stay up late, long after Champ and the kids had gone to bed, and scour every book and newspaper clipping she could find for a way to break the stupid curse.

Never in a million years would she have guessed that her life would have made such a drastic turn.

At a glance, it would appear the change happened when Wynonna returned to town; but Waverly knew the real turning point.

 _"I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions._

She laughed to herself as she remembered the moment. It was forever scored on her memory as the point where her life began to change.

The magical moment where her knight in shining white Stetson had stepped in to save the day.

Nicole would say that she had very little to do with the way Waverly's life had turned out, that Waverly had turned her own life around and she was simply along for the ride. And while Waverly knew that she had put a lot of hard work into the way her life had turned out, it had helped immensely to have Nicole supporting her. Plus she just loved calling her wife her 'knight in shining white Stetson' - after all these years, it was one of the few things that could still use to make her blush.

Needless to say, she had not end up married to Champ.

Far from it.

Instead of a washed up rodeo cowboy with zero prospects and no sense of monogamy, she was married to a gorgeous redhead who was poised to be the next Sheriff of Purgatory as soon as Nedley retired at the end of the year. Not to mention that she had no doubts of Nicole's faithfulness - as Gus would say, that girl looked at Waverly like she was the only woman in the world.

And though she was completely exhausted from her long day at work, the only glass she had filled had been her own, and no one had tried to make a pass at her.

To be fair, making a pass would have been rather difficult, considering her closest student lived over 200 miles away. She taught correspondent courses focused on ancient cultures when she wasn't working on her own research or consulting with Black Badge. She was well published, and historians around the world considered her an expert in supernatural myth and legend. She loved what she did, and as much as she had enjoyed working at Shorty's, there weren't enough tips in the world to make her go back.

The curse had been broken now for going on 2 years; the last three revenants had been a bitch to root out, and Black Badge had hunted them for a year before they finally found them, holed up in a cave deep within the woods of the Ghost River Triangle.

She had cried for a week straight after the curse had been broken.

Straight up squalled like a giant baby.

She had tried to excuse away the tears with the years of stress and heartache the curse had brought her, but it all made a lot more sense when she took a pregnancy test.

Those two pink lines had definitely changed her life. Nicole's too.

She had never seen the other woman be more protective than those nine months that Waverly was pregnant. Frankly, she was lucky that she had gotten to go to the bathroom by herself and feed herself without assistance. But even though her wife was a little unbearable at times, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Wesleigh Willow Haught didn't have a drop of Earp blood in her veins, but that didn't stop her from acting like one. Her daughter was born tiny, at 5lbs 9oz; but she was a fighter through and through. She had Nicole's easy grin though, and between that and her bright red hair, there was no doubt that she was a Haught too.

Wth thoughts of her wife and daughter swirling through her head, there was a smile plastered on Waverly's face as she pulled into the driveway and grabbed her bags from the passenger seat. She was quiet as she let herself into the house; she knew from experience that waking up a 15 month old was not in her best interest. She dropped her book bag by the door and slipped out of her shoes, padding softly down the hall toward the nursery.

As she got closer, she could see soft light leaking into the hall from the open door and hear a quiet voice.

"This little piggy went to the market."

She leaned carefully around the door way to see Nicole leaned back in the rocking chair, Wesleigh planted in her lap. Both of them were completely absorbed in Wesleigh's toes, one of which Nicole was wiggling gently back and forth.

"This little piggy stayed home."

Wesleigh giggled as her next toe was tickled, and Waverly was positive that her heart would explode at the sound.

"This little piggy had roast beef."

"Beef!" Wesleigh offered.

A smile lit up Nicole's face as she pressed a kiss to the top of their daughter's head.

"That's right! Beef! One day I bet your Momma will teach you to say it in ancient Greek, huh? Won't that be fun?!"

The baby giggled again, a hand reaching back down to her toes.

"This little piggy had none."

She felt slightly creepy, staring in on them like this, but it was such an adorable scene that she hated to barge in.

"And this little piggy went 'wee, wee, wee!' all the way home!"

Wesleigh lost it, her squealing giggles filling the air as she wiggled in Nicole's lap.

"Mama!" She cried suddenly, catching sight of Waverly.

Nicole glanced up, a smile stretching across her face as she met Waverly's eyes.

"Wave! You're home!"

The officer crossed the room in two quick strides, Wesleigh straining against her hold to reach for Waverly.

She took her daughter in her arms, closing her eyes against the barrage of wet kisses being plastered to her face. Her heart swelled as she felt Nicole's embrace settle around her waist from behind, effectively making her a Waverly sandwich between her two favorite people.

"I hope you don't mind, I kept her up a little late. I thought you might want to see her before she went to bed." Nicole's voice was soft in her ear, her chin settled in the crook of Waverly's shoulder.

"It's perfect. Everything's perfect." Her emotions caught in her throat and she swallowed, hoping Nicole wouldn't notice the catch in her voice.

"Now Waverly Haught, you aren't getting all sentimental on me, are you?"

"Me? Sentimental? Pfft."

She turned in Nicole's arms to stare into those brown eyes that felt like home, and it amazed her, that after all this time that that look could still send her heart skipping. She captured her wife's lips in a warm kiss, lingering for a sweet moment before pulling away, Wesleigh a comforting weight in her arms

"I love you."

Nicole's fingers brushed a strand of hair from Waverly's cheek, and her eyes lit up in a grin.

"I love you too."

Ten years ago she would have never imagined herself here.

But now?

She couldn't imagine herself anywhere else.

As always, comments and critiques are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

otpblr:

The I'm a cop and you need to stop calling 911 and asking for me every time you're drunk and horny. I know it's seem like an emergency to you but you can't hold the line up like that, sweetheart AU.

Requested by kevlarknight94

I hope this is good, I haven't written smut in forever!

Comments and Critiques make my day! Work Text:

Nicole was sitting at her desk, burning the midnight oil. She was filling out paperwork, trying to stay awake as she listened for any calls coming over the radio.

It wasn't her ideal Saturday night activity, she'd much rather be hanging out with Waverly and Wynonna, but it wasn't a bad gig. Other than the supernatural aspect, Purgatory was a pretty quiet town - especially at night. Locals tended to keep to themselves, or at least stayed far enough out in the country to avoid being a disturbance. Revenants usually stayed in the trailer park, and only an idiot would be stupid enough to go out there alone in the middle of the night.

Nicole was not an idiot.

"Officer Haught, this is Dispatch; we've got a call coming in- specifically requested you as the responding officer." The radio beside her crackled to life, startling her out of busy work.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Haught: the caller requested me?"

"Affirmative."

"Roger that, what's the location?" She switched the call to the portable radio on her shoulder and grabbed her Stetson off it's hook.

"The Earp Homestead."

Her heart dropped to her feet, a call from the Earps could only ever mean bad things, and usually it meant _very_ bad things.

She was halfway out the door of the station before she thought to answer dispatch.

"Roger that, Dispatch, I'm on my way."

The trip to the Homestead took twenty minutes less than it should have, and she was pretty sure her cruiser would need new shocks from flying over the bumps on the gravel road. Her mind was racing through every possible scenario, none of them ending well. She had tried to call Waverly and Wynonna several times, and the fact that she couldn't get either one of them to answer only fueled her anxiety.

The cruiser skidded to a stop and she threw the shifter into park before she jumped out, eyes scanning everywhere for signs of danger.

"Waverly?!" She called out at the top of her lungs, hoping desperately for a response.

The door to the house slotted open, and her hand went to her gun, mentally preparing herself for whatever horror was approaching her. A dark figure slithered out.

"Hey, Haught-stuff."

"Wa-Waverly?" Her hand dropped from her belt, and she squinted into the light now leaking through the doorway.

"I'm really glad you got my call."

She approached the front porch cautiously, glancing behind her for an ambush.

"Well, you called 911, so of course they called me."

"I wanted to be sure you got the message."

"What message?"

"I need you."

"Yeah, I'm here; what's going on? Is everybody okay? Is it Revenants?"

Waverly bounded down the steps and took a leap, forcing Nicole to catch her, hands gripping Waverly's ass as the younger girl's legs wrapped around her waist.

"I _need_ you." Her finger trailed over Nicole's face and down her chest where the top two buttons of her uniform top lay open. The smell of whiskey permeated the air between them.

"Waverly Earp, are you drunk?"

"Define 'drunk'." Her girlfriend giggled and Nicole vowed to kill Wynonna. She wasn't exactly sure what the elder Earp's role was in this, but she was sure it started somewhere around the time the whiskey got involved.

"So let me get this straight-"

"I'm not straight." Waverly giggled again. "Neither are you."

"Trust me, I'm very - " She gasped as Waverly's lips came in contact with her neck. "Very aware of that."

She stumbled slightly.

"Babe, if you don't behave I'm gonna have to put you down."

Waverly's teeth nipped at her ear.

"But you like it when I misbehave."

"Normally yes, but I'm trying to make sure that no one is seriously injured right now." She leaned back as far as she could and Waverly finally pulled back, face schooled into a pout.

"Fine."

"So you got drunk-"

Waverly held her thumb and index finger a hairsbreadth apart.

"And you decided to call 911 and request me to come out here so that you could get a late night booty call?"

Waverly managed to look sheepish.

"How much trouble am I in if I say yes?"

Now that she knew there was no real danger, she felt her good humor return. She also noticed how little clothing her girlfriend was wearing. A short skirt a low cut top that tempted her imagination.

"Oh, I think you're in a lot of trouble."

Waverly giggled, hands coming up to snag the Stetson off Nicole's head and place it on her own.

"What's my punishment, Officer?"

One of her hands worked it's way under the back of Waverly's shirt, tugging her closer and she leaned forward, capturing Waverly's lips with her own.

She tasted like whiskey and Waverly, and Nicole quickly found herself drowning in the sensation.

This was definitely not protocol.

She should definitely go back to the station.

But Waverly's hands were in her hair, already loosening the braid holding it, and she suddenly didn't really care about protocol. Besides, if dispatch needed her, they could reach her.

She stumbled forward, trying to climb the porch stairs without dropping her precious cargo.

Waverly's hand came around to cup her chin, pushing her back until their lips were barely brushing.

"Everybody's in the living room and I don't wanna wait until I get you upstairs."

"I am not having sex in the grass again, that was extremely itchy and-"

"I've never had sex in the back of cop car." Waverly's voice was low, seductive, and Nicole felt a flood of wetness between her legs.

She grinned.

"Well as it happens, I have a cop car right over there."

"Maybe we should put it to good use."

"Maybe we should."

"Maybe you should shut up and fuck me."

Waverly didn't curse often. Of their little group, she was probably the least like to be a potty mouth; although Nicole thought that was probably just because she could curse in so many other languages without anyone ever knowing what she was saying. Regardless, hearing that dirty word roll off those pretty lips _did_ things to her. Things like threaten to make her legs give out from under her from the pure desire surging through her system.

She staggered forward, feeling quite drunk herself as Waverly's lips reclaimed her own.

"Baby, I can't see, we're gonna fall." The words were mumbled into Waverly's mouth and she thought at first the smaller girl hadn't heard her but then her lips moved to Nicole's neck. Finally able to see, she lurched around the stump they were headed for and stumbled to the police cruiser.

They slammed into the side of car a little too hard and she winced.

"Sorry." She breathed.

"Kiss me."

Nicole grinned and snagged Waverly's bottom lip between her teeth. Her tongue traced along the plump lip, tasting the hint of whiskey that remained. Waverly's tongue teased her teeth, and then it was in her mouth again - twisting and tantalizing and and drawing a deep moan out of her throat.

Kissing Waverly easily ranked high on her list of favorite things to do. Even after all these months, the feeling it gave her was indescribable. It was a fluttering around her diaphragm and a heat in her lower abdomen and her head was spinning with the sensation.

She tore her lips from Waverly's, and trailed them down down her neck. The soft skin tasted like Waverly and sweat and she breathed in the scent of perfume and it was perfect, so perfect - her senses overwhelmed and her heart thudding in her chest -

"Nic . . . Nic, please."

She fumbled for the door handle to the back seat, tottering backwards as the door jerked open, and for a moment she was afraid that she was going to fall, but then Waverly was wiggling out of her arms and sliding down her to stand on the ground.

"What're you-"

"You first." Waverly gestured to the backseat.

She grinned again, she loved it when her girlfriend got bossy.

She crawled into the cruiser and flipped over, smirking as Waverly ducked in after her. She was too tall to fit entirely on the backseat and her boots dangled out of the car. Waverly settled on top of her, knees resting on either side of her waist, that damn white Stetson still settled on her head.

She groaned.

"Wave . . . you're killin' me."

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and placed it on her chest, dragging it down her body.

"Oh my god, this is like an old high school fantasy I used to have - getting seduced in the back of my police cruiser."

Waverly laughed before she leaned forward, snagging Nicole's earlobe with her teeth.

"Oh yeah? In your fantasy, did I ride your hand until I scream your name? Cause that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Her brain short circuited, and her hips canted upwards on reflex.

"Jesus, Wave."

She trailed her hand up Waverly's bare thigh, slipping her fingers up, past the material of her skirt, up, up -

"You're not wearing any underwear."

She felt Waverly smile against her neck.

"Well, I was expecting you."

Waverly leaned back and Nicole brought her knees up to rest her feet on the seat, framing Waverly in and letting her rest her back on her thighs.

Waverly's hands came up to rest on her abdomen, ripping at the buttons on her uniform shirt. She was grateful - and not for the first time - that her shirt was held together with snaps and not with actual buttons. Her own fingers dipped into the wetness between Waverly's thighs and she groaned again.

"Wave."

"Nicole, please."

She couldn't say no to that, not with Waverly's fingers twisted in her undershirt and Waverly's hips grinding down into hers and Waverly's smell filling the air around her.

She dipped a single finger inside wet heat and Waverly gasped. Her other hand gripped Waverly's thigh, feeling the muscle quivering underneath the surface.

"More - please."

Two fingers now, and Waverly was riding her hand, just as she promised. It was by far the hottest thing that Nicole had ever seen. She curled her fingers that were inside Waverly, searching, hunting for just the right spot.

"Nic."

There it was.

She twisted her hand so that her thumb could reach Waverly's clit, pressing just right against the bundle of nerves until Waverly's head was thrown back, Stetson brushing the roof of the car. For a few minutes, the only sound in the car was their panting, the wordless moans of desire, the sound of fabric brushing fabric and skin gliding on skin.

"Don't stop." The request was needy, breathless.

"I won't, I'm right here, baby, I'm right here."

Gently, she slipped a third finger in and Waverly's inner muscles clenched around her fingers.

"Look at me, Wave."

Even by the dim light of cabin lamp, she could see Waverly's eyes lock on to hers, could feel the electricity shiver down her spine.

"That's it, baby."

"Nic."

She could feel Waverly shaking above her, the edge of release just out of reach.

"Cum for me, Waverly."

"Nic-"

And then Waverly's muscles were quivering around her fingers, milking them as she fell forward, fist twisting in Nicole's shirt as she collapsed on top of her.

She moved her hand from Waverly's thigh to her back, rubbing soothing circles as the shorter girl rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Oh my god." Waverly finally groaned into her chest.

"Good?" She slowly slipped her fingers out, licking the juices off of each one and Waverly groaned again, staring up at her like she was a piece of chocolate cake.

"So good."

"Well, you know that it's my duty to protect and serve."

"And what a great job you do, Officer Haught." Hands drifted up under Nicole's shirt, teasing the edge of her bra. "But now I think it's my turn-"

The radio on Nicole's shoulder crackled with static before a voice came through.

"Officer Haught, this is Dispatch."

"You've got to be kidding me!" She whined before holding the transmit button.

"Loud and clear dispatch, this is Officer Haught."

"Officer, we've got reports of some unidentified persons tipping cows out at the Smith ranch."

"Roger that, Dispatch, I'm on my way." She turned her head to roll her eyes at Waverly. "Duty calls."

"Later?" Waverly asked, crawling backwards out of the car.

"Oh, you bet." She grabbed her Stetson from where it had fallen on the floor board and slithered her way out. She quickly buttoned her shirt and went to close the back door only to find herself pressed against the cruiser, Waverly's lips on hers. it was a heated kiss, but it was over all too soon, Waverly pulling back and straightening up the collar on her uniform.

"To help tide you over."

"Right."

"I'll be waiting up for you when your shift is over."

What she ever did to deserve this woman she would never know.

"Oh! Here, you might need this." Waverly handed her the hair she had taken out of her braid earlier and Nicole took it gratefully, pulling her hair back in a quick ponytail.

"I love you, ya know."

"I love you too, and not just because you're my 911 booty call."

Nicole narrowed her eyes.

"You're not really drunk are you?"

"Not as much as I may have led on." Waverly smirked.

"You know we can't make this a habit, as much as I would love to. In fact I should probably arrest you, misuse of the 911 system and all."

"It won't happen again, Officer, I swear. I just wanted to mark it off my bucket list."

"I wouldn't say never again, I mean graveyard shift is pretty slow, just text me next time, don't call it in."

Waverly grinned like a kid who was just handed a hundred bucks in a toy store.

"Roger that."

"I have to go."

"Just three more hours."

"I'll be counting them down."

"You're such a sap."

"Only for you."

She gave Waverly one last peck before slipping into the cruiser, the front seat this time, and starting down the long driveway. When she got a hold of these cow tippers, they were gonna wish they had picked another Saturday night activity. One that didn't involve interrupting her emergency booty call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tumblr Prompt Anon - Hey could you do a fic about nicole and waverly having like a big fight, breaking up, but then getting back together? Something with drama please?**

 **So I sat on this one for a while because Wayhaught angst breaks my heart and I couldn't decide what would be a good fight for them, but then I heard the Taylor Swift song 'How You Get the Girl' the other day and everything just clicked! My Bechloe fan transplants will either love or hate that I'm bringing my sort of song fic style back for this one!**

 **Comments and Critiques make my day guys, seriously! Even if I don't get a chance to personally respond to all of them, they all make me so excited!**

It was almost impossible to see through the windshield of her truck. The wipers were in constant motion and when they weren't blocking her field of vision, the barrage of rain was. The weatherman who had come over the radio a few minutes ago had called it a 'torrential downpour', and Nicole was inclined to agree with him. The random potholes scattered on the road were overflowing with muddy water and her tires had hydroplaned across the highway more times than she could count.

Only an idiot would be out in this mess.

Or a lovesick fool.

And Nicole was most certainly not an idiot.

As the rain fell and the thunder pounded around her, she couldn't help but think about the last time she had been on this road. They were thoughts that she had been avoiding for the past six weeks, but once they had started going through her mind, she couldn't stop them from replaying over and over and over. Her last moments with Waverly were not her best, and she had regretted them every day since, even if it took a while to admit it to herself.

It had all started when Waverly had been captured by Revenants. It wasn't the first time, but it was certainly the scariest. The whole team had been a mess as they tried to stage a rescue. It was always hard to focus when the life of one of your own was on the line; and especially when it was Waverly, who was well loved by everyone.

Wynonna was the most sober that Nicole had ever seen her, claiming that she needed a clear head. Dolls was laser focused, even more so that usual. Doc had foregone all pretense of bravado and showmanship and had stuck to straight up sharpshooting, not even a hint of a smile cracking through his mustache.

Nicole?

Nicole had been a mess.

They had saved Waverly, just in the nick of time too, all of their skills coming together to save their beloved researcher. As soon as the last Revenant was sent back to hell, everyone snapped back to normal. Doc had cracked a joke, Dolls had given Waverly a hug, and Wynonna had pulled a bottle of whiskey from god knows where.

But Nicole hadn't been able to shake the feeling of utter dread that had settled in her gut ever since she had heard Waverly was kidnapped. It wasn't that it had happened, it was that it was probably going to happen _again_. The thought twisted her insides until it felt like a den of snakes had taken up residence where her intestines belonged.

She had dreamed of being a cop since she was a little girl, she knew from the beginning that she was going to get in all sorts of dangerous situations. She just hadn't expected the girl she loved to be in danger too. The thought of Waverly in harm's way made her want to give up all her dreams of saving the world. She would gladly become a hermit in the middle of nowhere if it meant Waverly would be safe.

She had thought about it all day.

Had thought about how much it hurt to have Waverly taken away from her like that.

Had though about how nice it would be to not have to worry about Revenants and demons and all of the other crazy shit that Purgatory had to offer.

Had thought about how nice it would be to just be her and Waverly, with normal problems and normal worries, and no curse hanging over their heads.

And so after her shift, she had sped her way up to the Earp homestead; brain running a hundred miles a minute through everything she could possibly say to try and get Waverly to run away with her. She had sprinted from her car to the front door, nearly running into Waverly as she scurried into the kitchen.

 _"Nicole?"_

 _"Wave! We gotta talk."_

 _"About what? Are you okay? Is it Wynonna? Doc? Dolls?"_

 _"Everyone is fine, I just - I needed to see you."_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _The look of confusion on Waverly's face sent her to pacing._

 _"I've been thinking."_

 _"About?"_

 _"Us."_

 _"Us." Waverly repeated, face falling. Nicole stopped, turning to pick her girlfriend up and set her on the counter as if trying to ensure that Waverly wouldn't run away._

 _"Not bad." She began pacing again, stopping every few steps to look at her girlfriend._

 _"Okay, I'm listening."_

 _"I've just been thinking, ever since all this happened - with the Revenants and you getting kidnapped."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"I don't know if I can do this."_

 _"What?" She saw Waverly's knuckles turn white where her fingers clenched the counter._

 _"I don't know if I can handle you almost getting killed again."_

 _Realization dawned on Waverly's features._

 _"I'm fine, Nicole, I promise. Just a few scratches."_

 _"But see, you could just as easily have been killed."_

 _"Yeah, and you saved me, I'm fine."_

 _"But what if I can't save you next time? What if Wynonna can't save you either? What if-"_

 _"You know I was pretty close to escaping before you guys found me."_

 _"Wave, you're the smartest, most resourceful person I know, but what if one day it's not enough? It would kill me if something happened to you."_

 _"Well, we just need to be more careful then."_

 _"You can't guarantee that it's never going to happen again, just like I can never guarantee that it would never happen to me."_

 _"Well, no, but that's why we have each other - to get each other out of tight spots."_

 _"I don't - that's not -"_

 _"What are you trying to say, Nicole?"_

 _She stopped, eyes locking on to Waverly's._

 _"Run away with me."_

 _"What?!"_

 _Well that wasn't the response she had been hoping for._

 _"Run away with me, let's just get away from this place, as far as we can, no revenants, no curse, no kidnappings - just you and me."_

 _"You want to just drop everything and run away."_

 _"I don't have to be a cop, I could be anything - you could be anything. We could travel the world, see everything you've ever wanted to see, all that stuff you read about in books, we could do it, Wave. You could go to school anywhere in the world, learn about anything. Whatever you want."_

 _"You want me to leave Purgatory?"_

 _"We could come back and visit, we could send postcards."_

 _Waverly dropped down from the counter, anger lighting in her eyes._

 _"I have spent most of my life trying to find a way to get rid of this damn curse and you just want me to drop everything?"_

 _"I'm sure Wynonna and Dolls can use your research to end the curse, I'm sure -"_

 _"Oh, so Wynonna and Dolls can solve the curse, but I can't?!"_

 _"That's not what I'm saying!"_

 _"Then what are you saying?"_

 _"I don't love Wynonna and Dolls! I don't think about waking up every day next to them. Or having kids with them. Or growing old with them. And when they get put in danger, I don't see all of that being ripped away from me."_

 _"So just because you love me, it means that I should give up something I've worked my whole life for?!"_

 _"That's not what I meant!"_

 _"I have to get rid of this curse!"_

 _"Why do you care so much?! You're not even an Earp!"_

 _As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. She knew she shouldn't have said them. She never meant to say them, they just spilled out._

 _To be fair, she was still exhausted from the whole ordeal, and she really expected to be halfway on her way to some far away land by now. She had thought Waverly would love the idea of getting away. That she would jump in her arms and start babbling about some foreign country that she had always wanted to visit. Instead, her intentions had come out wrong and she had a very angry Waverly on her hands. And she had just said the words that she had told herself she would never say. She had seen the devastation that followed Waverly after Bobo had said those words and she had vowed to never bring that kind of heartache on the woman she loved._

 _"Waverly, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry I-"_

 _"Get out."_

 _Waverly's eyes were as cold as her voice._

 _"Wave, just-"_

 _"I thought you were better! I thought you understood! I thought we had something special! I thought you could get over my family history but I guess not. I guess you're just like the rest of them."_

 _It was easier to be angry than it was sad. It was easier to take the white heat clenching at her throat and run with it than it was to let the despair of loosing the woman she loved overwhelm her._

 _"Excuse me for not wanting to bury my girlfriend."_

 _"You knew what you were signing up for!"_

 _"Actually I didn't! I thought you were a nice small town girl with a crazy sister! I didn't realize you were crazy too!"_

 _"Get out!" The words were screamed at her this time, and she didn't argue; instead marching straight out the door without a glance backwards._

 _She stormed towards her cruiser and threw herself inside, slamming the door behind her. The drive to town was a quick one, and she ran into the sheriff's office before she had time to think._

 _"Officer Haught, I thought you had went home for the day."_

 _"Sir, I'd like to request a transfer."_

The move had happened too fast, maybe if she had had a few days to think about it she would have changed her mind, would have realized that she was just acting in anger and that she needed to stop before she did some serious damage. But four counties over there was a town in desperate need of a new deputy, and two days later she was reporting for duty far outside the Ghost River Triangle.

She hadn't talked to Waverly since.

No phone calls.

No texts.

No emails.

No messages by carrier pigeon.

Nothing.

Not one word.

Oh she'd thought about her, hadn't been able to get the girl off her mind for more than a few minutes. And oh she had wanted to go back, to beg forgiveness. But she had pride. Stupid, stupid pride. Pride that said Waverly had just as much ability to contact her.

So she simmered and seethed, and let her anger grow. For six weeks, six weeks, she had done her best to forget about those brown eyes with a hint of green.

Until now.

And of course, the day she decided to go back to Purgatory was the day it decided to come a monsoon.

Her tuck slowed to a stop of its own accord, and she looked down at the dash only to see that the gas tank was empty. In her hurry to leave town, she must have forgotten to fill up.

Shit.

And she had forgotten her raincoat.

What horrible luck.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the flashlight from her floorboard and hopped out of the truck and shut the door quickly - just because she was going to get soaked, didn't mean the inside of her truck did too.

Luckily, she wasn't too far from the Earp homestead. It was a brisk thirty minute walk that would have been rather nice on a sunny day, but in the rainy night it was a bitch. Her shoes were soaked in minutes, socks sloshing in them miserably. Her hair was dripping on her face, and her clothes clung to her in ways that made it hard to move. The flashlight barely showed three feet in front of her, and while she didn't think anything would be crazy enough to be out in this mess, but it didn't stop her form jumping a little every time thunder clapped in her ears.

Finally, she was dragging herself up the front steps of the Earp house, banging on the door loud enough to wake the dead. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and reveal Waverly's shocked face.

"Nicole?!"

"In the flesh." She tried to smile in spite of her chattering teeth, but she was sure she looked a mess.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy about you."

Waverly stopped stock still, looking as if she was trying to decide whether to smack Nicole or kiss her.

She really hoped it would be the latter.

"Get inside, it's pouring out there."

"Nah, just a sprinkle." She shivered, and Waverly glared at her.

"Did you walk all the way here?"

"Truck -ran outta gas - bout two miles back."

"And you couldn't sit and wait out the storm?"

"Had to see you."

"Six weeks of nothing and now you decide you have to see me?"

"Longest six weeks of my life."

Waverly studied her for a moment before pushing her toward the stairs.

"Go get changed while I start a fire, there's some of your clothes in the bottom drawer."

She didn't ask why Waverly had kept her clothes all these weeks, but she took it as a good sign and hurried up the stairs and into Waverly's bedroom. She found the clothes as promised, and tossed on a Texas State sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants before jogging back downstairs, wet shoes in hand.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, and she propped her boots up to dry. Standing, she caught sight of a picture on the mantle.

It was of her and Waverly, the younger girl grinning ear to ear as Nicole pressed a kiss to her cheek. It was one of the many candids taken by Wynonna, and while she couldn't remember when exactly it had been taken, she distinctly remembered the feeling she had had when it was taken - happy and loved and perfect. Everything had been perfect and she had fucked it up.

"Here you go, you looked like you could use a little Irish in your coffee."

She turned to see Waverly holding out a mug in her direction, and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks."

It was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"You still have pictures of me around here."

An emotion flickered across Waverly's face that she couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, well turns out all my favorite memories have you in them."

"Wave, I'm so sorry -"

"You left! And you didn't even bother to tell me where you were going! I thought we had a little fight! I thought it would all blow over in a few days but then Sheriff Nedley tells me you've transferred out and I go by your apartment and all your stuff is gone. You didn't even say goodbye!"

"I was stupid."

"Yeah, you were."

"I acted on impulse, and by the time I realized what I had done, it was too late."

"You couldn't even call?!"

"I was trying to forget you."

She had thought honesty would be the best policy, but the hurt that flashed across Waverly's face almost made her regret it. But no, she needed to do this; it was her only chance at fixing things.

"I've wanted to be a cop since I was five. I wanted to be a badass cop with an equally badass girlfriend and we'd save the day together. Only I didn't realize that putting myself in danger would mean that my girlfriend would be in danger too. And I didn't realize how that would affect me. Having you get captured like that - it ruined me, Wave. It ruined me so much that I was willing to give up my whole dream just for you to be safe. Only I didn't think about the fact that it would force you to give up your dream, of breaking the curse. And when you didn't want to run away with me I got scared, scared that I would have to go through losing you again, and being sacred made me angry and I just ran. I ran as far as I could, trying to get away from you, trying to forget you."

She reached out for Waverly's mug and set them both on the mantle so that she could hold the other girl's hands in her own.

"Do you know what I realized when I was running?"

"What?" Waverly's voice was breathless on her face.

"I realized that it's a scary world out there. And there are way worse demons than the Revenants inside the Ghost River Triangle. I would much rather live with the possibility of loosing you than the reality of never getting to have you in the first place."

Waverly's face softened, hands squeezing Nicole's like they were her only lifeline.

"When I heard about the police standoff with the bank robber this morning. I was afraid it was you."

"The only thing I could think about when he had that gun pointed at my head was you. How if I died that you would never know how I really felt. That you'd think I was a coward for running away."

"A criminal had you a gunpoint and you were worried about what I would think?"

"Out of all the things I've seen, I've never been more scared of anything than I am of you."

Waverly studied her for a long moment and she stayed silent, afraid to push Waverly away, trying to give her space to think.

"There are rules."

"What?"

"There are rules."

She still wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but she knew the easiest way to figure it out was to let Waverly talk.

"Okay?"

"Number one: we talk about how we're feeling, we don't just let it build up. If you're scared, tell me. _Before_ it turns into you thinking our only option is to skip town. Number two: we don't fight dirty."

"I'm so sorry I said that, Waverly, I've never wanted to take anything back as I have the things I said that day. I will do anything to prove to you how sorry I am."

Waverly's finger settled across her lips, silencing her apologies.

"Number three: we don't take stupid risks, like spying on Revenants by ourselves or offering ourselves up as exchange for hostages at a bank robbery."

Her last words held a bite, and Nicole hung her head in shame as Waverly continued.

"You think you'd be lost if something happened to me, I'd lose my shit if something happened to you. Wynonna had to practically tie me down to stop me from going to that bank to make sure it wasn't you that pulled that harebrained scheme - imagine how I felt when I found out it really was."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right, you weren't thinking."

Waverly's eyes drifted to her lips, and she sucked in a breath.

"Are those all the rules?"

"Rule number four: don't ever fucking leave me like that again."

And then Waverly's lips were crashing into hers, sending her brain into a tailspin.

They definitely had some issues to work out, a lot of talking to do. Nicole still had to go to the Sheriff tomorrow morning and beg for her old job back; but for tonight? This was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the much awaited second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Its smutty and fluffy and just dirty! lol**

 **Honestly my eyes are starting to cross, so sorry for any typos!**

As luck would have it, there was a whole gang of teenage cow tippers, and filling out the paperwork for their catch and release took Nicole far longer than she would have liked. By the time she made it home, the clock was flirting with 8AM, and she was stifling a yawn every few minutes. God, she hated night shift.

She stumbled up the steps to the Homestead, the house dark save for the early morning sunlight filtering through the windows. She couldn't help but grin as she thought about the last time she had been here, Waverly's legs wrapped around her waist and her lips on her neck. A small part of her wondered if her girlfriend had managed to wait up on her, but a bigger part hoped she was already in bed warming up the covers. Sure, she was still slightly horny and frustrated from their unfinished romp earlier, but she was also exhausted, and curling up with Waverly sounded like heaven.

She silently let herself in, quietly hanging her keys and Stetson on their designated hooks by the door. She knew the punishment for waking Wynonna up early on a Sunday morning, and she had no desire to face the elder Earp's wrath. Rounding the corner into the living room, she saw what was quite possibly the most adorable sight she had ever seen.

There was Waverly, curled up on the couch in that same halter top and skirt she had been wearing earlier; half covered up with an afghan, an ancient book inches away from slipping out of her fingers and onto the floor.

She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face - if there was something better to come home to, she couldn't think of it. She slid the book out of Waverly's grasp and lay it gently on the coffee table before scooping the shorter girl up in her arms bridal style.

"Nic?"

Waverly began to stir, fingers curling in the front of Nicole's shirt.

"Hey, sleepy head." She couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Was waiting up for you." Waverly mumbled, face nuzzling into Nicole's chest.

"Well, I think it's past both our bedtimes."

If she could have reached her phone to take a picture of the pout that settled of Waverly's face, she would have.

"But I had a whole sexy dance planned out."

"And I can't wait to see it, but _after_ you've had some rest."

She climbed the stairs as steadily as she could, gently depositing Waverly on the bed before heading to the bathroom to wash her face. By the time she came back, Waverly had changed into an oversized sleep shirt and curled under the light blanket that covered the bed. Hurriedly, she stripped out of her uniform and into her own pajamas before curling around the sleeping form of her girlfriend.

Waking up after a night shift was incredibly disorienting.

Waverly had insisted on decorating the bedroom with blackout curtains, and while she appreciated the uninterrupted rest they gave her, she always thought it was night time when she eventually woke up.

Glancing at the alarm clock, she saw that it was only two o'clock in the afternoon - plenty of daylight left.

Waverly, however, was no where to be seen; and she allowed herself time to stretch out and gain her bearings before straggling down the stairs. There was plate of blueberry muffins on the kitchen counter, and she snagged one before moving aside the curtain to peek outside.

She was not prepared for what she saw.

Her cruiser had been moved beside the house, and it was currently covered in soap suds and being scrubbed rather vigorously by a scantily dressed Waverly Earp. She felt her jaw drop as she took in the sight of her girlfriend's lithe figure, clad in only a bikini top and a pair of sinfully skimpy high waisted short shorts.

She almost dropped her muffin.

Jesus Christ the things that woman did to her.

She couldn't stop herself from watching out the window as she ate, it was like a porno unfolding in front of her. Only this was way better than porn, it was real; and Waverly was certainly hotter than any porn star she'd ever seen.

Not that she watched copious amounts of porn or anything, but it was pretty much impossible to not have seen at least some porn, and -

Anyway, she was digressing, and Waverly was stretching up to reach the top of the cruiser.

Good god. She was more of a boob girl than an ass girl, but she couldn't deny that Waverly looked good from this angle. If Wynonna's ass was top shelf, then Waverly's was twenty-one year single malt Irish whisky.

She shoved the rest of the muffin in her mouth and chased it with orange juice. She finger combed her hair and settled her pajama pants low on her hips, making sure the bottom 'v' of her abs was peeking above the band. If Waverly was looking that good, she had to at least try and up her game. She slipped on a pair of shoes and jogged outside, slowing as she rounded the corner of the house and coming to a stop a few feet behind her girlfriend.

"Wave?" She called out tentatively.

"Oh, hey Nic!" Waverly's smile was enough to stop her heart. Or start it back again for that matter.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Waverly rolled her eyes. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, it looks like you're starring in my own private fantasy for the second time in as many days."

Waverly laughed and then squeezed the sponge in her hands, suds spilling over her fingers and onto the hood of the car.

"Well, I washed the Jeep, so I thought I'd take care of the cruiser too."

"Need any help?"

"Could you grab the hose? Just need to rinse!"

"Sure!" She reached down for the water hose, and aimed carefully before squeezing the trigger. She sent a few sprays over the side of the car before turning the hose on her girlfriend.

"Hey!" Waverly's squeal was adorable as her hands came up to try and shield her from the spray of water.

"Oops!" Nicole grinned mischievously.

"You are asking for it, Officer Haught!"

Waverly rushed towards her, hands groping for the sprayer. They fumbled over each other, and someone pressed the trigger, spraying both of them in the face. A massive water fight ensued, and by the end of it they were both soaking wet and the car was (mostly) rinsed off. Finally, she could take no more and she tossed the hose to the ground, stalking after Waverly like a predator after their prey.

Her hair wet and dripping around her eyes as she backed Waverly up against the hood of the car. Waverly's arms wrapped around her neck, and she could feel the younger girl's breath puffing excitedly against her face.

"Seems I've got a problem." She said seriously.

"What's that?"

"You got me all wet." She grinned, dimples popping in her cheeks. Waverly giggled as her back hit the car, and Nicole reached down to lift her up onto the hood.

"Please tell me your sister isn't here."

"She's at the station with Doc and Dolls, why?"

"'Cause I do not want them here for what I'm about to do."

"What are you about-" Waverly started to ask but Nicole didn't let her finish, instead stealing the breath right out of the other girl's mouth.

Their tongues quickly tangled in a mess of heat and wet. It didn't take long for her leftover frustration from the night before to catch up with her, and she desperately trailed her lips down Waverly's neck, nipping and biting her way across perfectly sculpted collarbones. Slowly, she licked the drops of water from warm skin until she was face deep in cleavage.

She really needed to pinch herself and make sure she wasn't dreaming.

 _After_ she was done making Waverly scream her name.

Fingers twisted almost painfully in her hair, squeezing until the water ran down her cheeks and onto Waverly's toned abs. She ran her tongue over the lines of defined muscle, carefully following the rivulets of water and grinning as the other girl shivered beneath her.

She was grateful that Waverly's pants were easy to undo, and her fingers deftly undid the buttons and shimmied the shorts down shapely hips. Slowly, she drifted downward until her nose dusted through dark curls, and her tongue snaked out to wipe though wet folds. She groaned as the sweetness coated her taste buds, and Waverly's fingernails dug into her scalp.

She flicked her tongue against the sensitive bud before gently scraping it with her teeth. This was the part she loved, losing herself in the act of making love.

Waverly's hips were jerking upwards, and she slipped her hands under the shorter girls thighs and looped them lightly around until her hands could rest on her hips, giving her better access and control. With feather light pressure, she teased her tongue down until it was gliding into the opening and she relished the way Waverly's muscles clenched around her.

Her tongue explored and prodded, never staying in one place too long; until Waverly's hands tightened impossibly in her hair and sweet voice called out in a broken moan -

"Please, baby."

And then she gave in, lavishing devoted attention to Waverly's clit, her inner stud preening as her girlfriend cried her name like a prayer -over and over until she could feel Waverly shaking beneath her, could feel the tension in her muscles build and build until they snapped, body relaxing into the cruiser as the fingers in Nicole's hair loosened.

When the last of the aftershocks had left Waverly's body, she leaned back, taking in the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world spread-eagle on the hood of her police cruise. Waverly's hair was wet and mussed, light purple bruises littering her collarbone where Nicole's teeth had gotten sharp. Her stomach was heaving as she caught her breath, and her eyes flickered between Nicole's eyes and lips.

Nicole didn't think she had ever seen a sight quite as breathtaking.

"God, you're gorgeous." she breathed out almost reverently.

Hands tugged at her, pulling her back up until her lips were locked with Waverly's again, the kiss was deep and exploring, almost as if Waverly was trying taste herself on her tongue.

She had a split second to enjoy the moment before Waverly's legs tightened around her waist and she was flipped over onto back. Her jaw dropped in shock and Waverly grinned down at her.

"I've been practicing my takedowns."

"Impressive-" And then Waverly was on her again, teeth clacking together as their mouths met with a little too much force. A hand snaked down her waist and slipped down into her pajama bottoms coasting through the wetness that she knew was ruining her underwear.

She couldn't stop the moan that slipped up her throat, whispering against the other girl's lips.

"Wave."

Her girlfriend pulled back just enough so that their eyes could lock and Waverly held her gaze as fingers teased her entrance before plunging in, twisting at just the right spot. She threw her head back, not even wincing as the pain lanced through her scalp as it smacked the metal of the the hood.

 _The sky is really blue today._

It was her last coherent thought before the synapses ing her brain were overloaded with pleasure as Waverly's fingers drew tantalizing patterns against her clit. It was the middle of the day. but she would swear she saw stars. It probably didn't help her stamina that she had dreamed about this very scenario - okay, maybe not this exact scenario, even her dreams weren't that good - or maybe Waverly was just getting really fucking good at this; either way it wasn't long before she felt a warm heat spreading in her lower abdomen.

Waverly's free hand pushed up her shirt and her mouth dropped down to envelope Nicole's nipple in wet warmth. How exactly her girlfriend always knew exactly what to make her come undone was beyond her. Nicole wouldn't be surprised if she ended up having some psychic sex power that guided her through precisely the right actions to lead Nicole to her tipping point. The fingers inside her curled at just the right point, and she whimpered helplessly.

Her orgasm came like kayak going over a waterfall - slowly building up until suddenly she was in the middle of it, Waverly's lips coming up to swallow her cries. Moments passed before she opened her eyes, greeted by Waverly's smile.

"Good?" The younger girl's voice was tentative, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Good? More like mind-blowing! Have you been practicing?"

Waverly blushed at her teasing and buried her face in Nicole's neck as she shook her head.

They lay like that for a moment, before Nicole realized what an awkward sight this would be for Wynonna to come home to. She did not feel like explaining to her best friend why she had her sister pantsless on the hood of a cop car.

"I have the night off, wanna go lay in bed and watch shit movies?"

"The new Sharknado?"

"Umm excuse you, I said shit movies, not cinematic masterpieces!"

Waverly laughed and rolled off the car, fastening her pants back before offering a hand to Nicole.

"Popcorn?"

"Oh if you don't fix popcorn, I'm gonna have to ask for a divorce."

"We're not married." Waverly smacked her arm.

"Yet." She winked, enjoying the flush that worked its way up Waverly's chest.

She tried not to think of the antique diamond ring that had once belonged to her grandmother and was currently tucked in the back of her sock drawer.

Not yet.

 **As always, comments and critiques are welcome!**


End file.
